CBeebies Bedtime Story
Age: All the Last programme of the day on CBeebies is always the CBeebies Bedtime Story ''(formally '''Beebie’s Tails). '''Unlike the Lunchtime Story, which is read by the Presenters, the Bedtime Story is always read by a celebrity guest star. After the Bedtime Story, a lullaby called "Say Goodnight" plays, signing off the channel for the night. At 6:00am, the channel would sign on again with "Get Set Go". Show Link Before it's time to count sheep, it's time for a story! Each episode features a famous British celebrity reading a children's book -- which was the traditional style of ''Jackanory. When they're finished reading, it's time to go to bed! Website Link https://www.bbc.co.uk/cbeebies/shows/bedtime-stories/ List of Storytimes and People who have read it *Aspen Monroe - the BFG *Mindy Kaling - We'll paint the Octopus Red *Johnny Depp - the King's Problem *Emily Hahn - Oceans, Time for Bed, and Sleep and Dream of Happy Things *Tom Hardy - Fleabag *Tom Hardy - There's a Bear on my Chair *Tom Hardy - the Cloudspotter *Tom Hardy - Odd Dog Out *Tom Hardy - You Must Bring a Hat *Big Bird - Birdsong *Cookie Monster - Love Monster and the last Chocolate *Mannish Bashin - Welcome to Alien School *Emily McMahon- Chica Chica Boom Boom *Mel Gibson - Spirit Week Showdown *Isla Fisher - A Big Day for Migs *Isla Fisher - It Takes Two to Twit Twoo *Isla Fisher - Big *Linda Cardellini - I Need A Wee *Katie Piper - The Tip Tap Dancing Dog *Hugh Jackman - Leon and Bob *Rosamund Pike - The Big Splash *Maxine Peake - Five Minutes Peace *Maxine Peake - the Tiger Who Came to Tea *Justin Fletcher - I dare you not to Yawn *Justin Fletcher - My Family is a Zoo *Justin Fletcher - Susan Laughs *Justin Fletcher - Night Before Christmas *Selena Gomez - All Aboard for the Bobo Road * Cerrie Burnell - Can You Hear the Sea * Cerrie Burnell - Cupcake * Maureen Lipman - A Dot in the Snow * Maureen Lipman - Grandma's House * Andy Day - Oddsockosaurus * Cat Sandion - Hernado Fandango the great dancing dog * Ben Cajee - Kicking a Ball * Rebecca Keatley - Doodle Girl and the Monkey Mystery * Sidney Sloane - Ducks Away * Gregory Porter - Moon River * Liz Carr - Funnybones * David Tennant- How High is the Sky * David Tennant - The Christmas Bear * David Tennant - Miki * John Simm - Winnie the Witch * John Simm - Bones and the Pigeon Race * John Barrowman - A Pipkin of Pepper * John Barrowman - Bumposaurus * John Barrowman - Blot and Og's Monster Party * John Barrowman - Fidget and Quilly * Chris Evans - Even Superheroes Have Bad Days * Richard Armitrage - Winnie in Winter * Richard Armitrage - Trouble at the Dinosaur Cafe * Richard Armitrage - I'm Not Going Out There * Richard Armitrage - The Lost Acorns * Richard Armitrage - Flat Stanley * Paul Day - My Teacher Sleeps in School * Toby Stephens - Farmyard Flyers * Joaquin Phoenix - Five Little Monkeys * Zelda Williams - Archie's Bag of Treasures * Cat Sandion - Don't Give Up Roys Bedoys * Rhys Darby - World of Words * Diamond Rumpas/Roberto Medina- If You Give A Mouse A Christmas Cookie * Bubbles/Alejandro Arroyo - Moroccan and Monroe's 12 days of Christmas * Sadie Love Price- The Little Girl Who Lost Her Smile * Juliet King - Little Red and the Very Hungry Lion * Juliet King - How Full is your Bucket * Juliet King - Two Beasts * Sam Nixon - Bless You Santa * Sam Nixon - Elephant's Pyjamas * Rob Delaney - 10 in the Bed (Sign Language) *Bernard Cribbins atvtoday.co.uk/p23154 *George Ezra - Here Comes the Sun *Derek Jacobi - How to Catch a Star *Anne-Marie Duff - Don't Call Me Sweet *Floella Benjamin - Hiding Heidi *Floella Benjamin - Little Nelly’s Big Book *Floella Benjamin - Baby Badger's Wonderful Night *Floella Benjamin - I'll Never Let You *Eddie Redmayne - I wish I had a Dinosaur *Stephen Graham - Snuggle Sandwich *Stephen Graham - Giraffes Can't Dance *Stephen Graham - The Yoga Ogre *Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Mog in the Dark *Josh Homme - Zog *Elton John *Dolly Parton - Dog loves Books *Ewan McGregor *Orlando Bloom *Nicola Stephenson - Little Chick and the Secret of sleep *Nicola Stephenson - Rumpas Jumpas Dinosaur *Patrick Stewart - Wishmoley and the Little Piece of Sky *Michael Underwood - Snappy Birthday *Michael Underwood - The Dinosaurs Are Having a Party *Angelica Bell - No-bot the Robot with No Bottom *Rupert Penry Jones - 206 and a Bit *Rupert Penry Jones - Pumpkin Soup *Denyce Graves - The Bears in Bed and the Great Big Storm *Nicky Campbell - Ping and Pong are Best Friends (mostly) *Natalie Dormer - Love Monster and the Scary Something *Lance Robertson - Me and My Cat *James Bolam *Lee Ingleby - Barry the Fish with Fingers *Susan Jameson - Norman the Slug with the Silly Shell *Adjoa Andoh - Elephant *Will Young - Two Dads *Patrick Day - Class One's Farmyard Fun *Patrick Day - Class Two at the Zoo *Jessica Ennis-Hill - Puffin Peter *Mark Ronson *Rick Astley - Show and Tell *Gemma Hunt - 10 Little Pirates *Nadiya Hussain - My Little Star *Nadiya Hussain - Fabulous Pie *Kimberley Walsh - My Mum has X-Ray Vision *Pete Dalton - Itchy Itch Itch *Lisa Riley - The Three Little Pigs *Adil Ray - Whatever Next! *Ben Bailey Smith - My No No Day *Guy Garvey - Farmer Joe and the Music Show\ *Guy Garvey - Prince Cinders *Mark Bonnar - Night Knight *Mark Bonnar - Blown Away *James McAvoy - Wee Granny's Magic Bag *James McAvoy - No Matter What *Maggie Aderin-Pocock - Aliens Love Underpants *Suranne Jones - No Matter What *Ore Obuda - Don't Spill the Milk *Kym Marsh - Zoe and Beans: Where's Binkyboo? *Keeley Hawes - Penguin Small *Keeley Hawes - Happy Birthday Winnie *Keeley Hawes - Wendell's Workshop *Keeley Hawes - Daisy, Eat Your Peas! *Stacey Solomon - Thank You for Looking After Our Pets *Stacey Solomon - Zoe the Zebra hurts her Ankle *Gary Barlow - Elmer *Jennie McApline- I don’t want Curly Hair *Damian Lewis - Too Small for My Big Bed *Damian Lewis - Peace at Last *Damian Lewis - The Baby in the Hat *Catrìona Lexy Chaimbeul - Gun-mhàs, An Ròbot a Chaill a Mhàs *Fiona Mackenzie - Trì Muncaidhean Beaga *Fiona Mackenzie - Loiliopop agus Seanair a’ Snàmh *Derek MacIntosh - Mgr Pusskins Buannaiche na Fèille *Derek MacIntosh - Am Mathan a Bhiodh a’ Coimhead *Derek MacIntosh - Maighstir Mòr *John Carmichael - Sylvia agus Isean *John Carmichael - An Slaodaire Cadalach *Mairi Morrison - Tha Frankie a’ Tighinn *Mairi Morrison - Na Dèan Mèaran *Rosemary Ward - Uaireannan *Rosemary Ward - Thig Cò’ Rium Dhan Sgoil, Calum Cangarù *Angus Peter Campbell - Cò Mì? *Angus Peter Campbell - Dadaidh Nan Èididhean *John Joe MacNeil - Boris a’ Sàbhaladh an Taisbeanaidh *John Joe MacNeil - Àm Cadail, ‘Ille Bhig *Kirsteen NicDhòmhnaill - Ro Bheag airson mo Leabaidh Mhòr *Catriona Lexy Campbell - Poca-dheargadan *Donald Ewen McKinnon - Halibut Jackson *Kathleen NicAonghais - Bucaid Bilidh *Kathleen NicAonghais - Cha Bhi Coin a’ Dèanamh Ballet *Maria Day - Stinky! Or How The Beautiful Smelly Warthog Found A Friend *Kyle J. Simmons - Giggle Giggle Quack *Simon Pegg - love Monster *Simon Pegg - Chickens Can't See In The Dark *Alesha Dixon - Juniper Jupiter *Louise Minchin - The Fish Who Could Wish *Edith Bowman - On My Way to the Bath *Edith Bowman - I wish I’d been born a Unicorn *Anna Maxwell Martin - Mole's Sunrise *Lulu - Celestine and the Penguins *Parker Jarvis - Today I Feel Silly! And Other Moods That Make My Day! *Parker Jarvis - Snow *Parker Jarvis - Reading With Dad *Sally Dynevor - Bedtime without Arthur *Tim Peake - Goodnight Spaceman *Debra Stevenson - Green Eggs and Ham *Gaynor Faye - To Be A Drum *Nadim Sawalha - Good Little Wolf *Claire Balding - The Year at Maple Hill Farm *Liz Stewart - Poppy Cat Munch *Claudia Winkleman - Lizzie the Lamb *Nina Wadia - Why Can't I Be A Dinosaur *Rakie Ayola - Pig the Winner *Gethin Jones - Warduff *Eva Alexander - the Cat in the Hat *Sian Reeves - The Sign On Rosie's Door *Jerome Flynn - Goodnight Moon *Arabella Weir - Harry The Dirty Dog *Jessie Wallace - Love You Forever *Lenny Henry - A Perfect Day for It *Ian Kelsey - Daisy and the Egg *Paul Scheer - Beebie and the Cake *Brian Blessed - Beebie Goes Kite Flying. *Penelope Keith - Beebie Goes to the Beach. *Emma Fan Lee - UbI dubare yubou nubot tubo yubawn *Emma Fan Lee - Subusuban Lubaughs *Emma Fan Lee - Muby Fubamubaiubly ubis uba Zuboo *Emma Fan Lee - Twubas Thube Nubight Bubefubore Chrubistmubas *James Alexandrou - Beebie and the Missing Things *Emma Bunton - Beebie Goes Kite Flying *Andrew Stevens - Jingle Bells *Lynda Bellingham - Beebie and the Mysterious Knocking *Rodd Christianen - Beebie and the Skateboarding Adventure. *Nat Parker - Bones and The Missing Newspaper Mystery *Milo from the Tweenies - Beebie and the Skateboarding Adventure *Imogen Stubbs - Beebie and the Mixed up Parcels *Vincent Ebrahim - Beebie and the Lost Sheepdog. *Brenda Blethyn - Beebie and the Missing Things. *Chris Bisson - Beebie Surprise *Paul Whitehouse - Beebie and the Mysterious Knocking *Chris Gascoyne *Reece Shearsmith - Beebie and the Tortise *Reece Shearsmith - Beebie and the snowy Day *Wil Johnson - the Golden Acorn *Wil Johnson - Guess How Much I Love You *Wil Johnson - Wilbie and Harry *Wil Johnson - Beautiful Bananas *Wil Johnson - Glitter Kutty Criticism and Controversy Pearl Mackie (of Doctor Who) was going to read ''Inerstellar Cinderella ''by Deborah Underwood on Christmas Eve (24th December) 2017. But instead showed another Mackie-read Bedtime Story. Trivia *At the end of the Bedtime Story and before the lullaby, a CBeebies/Aquafresh song called The Nurdle Dance plays (which previously plays before In the Night Garden...) in which animated toothpaste nurdles sing and dance about cleaning your teeth. The Aquafresh song was removed in 2011. *This is called Stòiridh in Gaelic-Scottish, with 82 episodes broadcasting on CBeebies Alba. *Out of all the celebs, Justin Fletcher has read the most Bedtime Stories. *Emma Fan Lee read five stories, this time all in Ubbi Dubbi. *Nick Jr. and Playhouse Disney have also had celebrities reading bedtime stories. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-11-04 at 7.25.17 PM.png References __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shows Category:CBeebies Category:CBeebies Topics Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Browse Category:2002 Category:Segments Category:Sleep Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:2028 Category:2029 Category:2030 Category:2031 Category:2032 Category:2033 Category:2034 Category:Language and Literacy Category:Quality articles